Sayap Ayam
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: "Akan menyenangkan terbang dengan sayap seperti milikmu, Bokuto-san." BokuAka Fanfiction. For BokuAka Week #5 Day 3: Wing/Fly. Happy reading!


**Sayap Ayam**

 _by 0-reiyuu_

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe, HalfAnimal!AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for Bokuaka Week #5**

 **Day 3 : Wing/Fly**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

"Bokuto- _san_ , aku tidak yakin ini ide yang bagus."

Telapak tangan itu menggenggam erat telapak tangan Bokuto bagaikan hidupnya tergantung padanya. Ah, itu sama sekali bukan kiasan. Hidup Akaashi memang berada di tangan Bokuto sekarang. Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Manik hijau keabu-abuannya melirik bagian bawah kakinya. Seketika pemuda bermahkota hitam itu menyesal. Lututnya serasa kebas.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini bukan ide yang bagus."

Si lawan bicara tertawa keras. Sungguh respon yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Ditambah lagi dengan gestur santai yang membuatnya ingin menampar sang kakak kelas.

Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya berada dalam situasi hidup dan mati seperti ini? Terkutuklah Bokuto. Terkutuklah mulutnya yang seenak jidat menganga.

Sore itu, saat latihan klub sedang dalam masa istirahat, Bokuto tengah memamerkan sayapnya di hadapan teman setim mereka, termasuk Akaashi. Sudah bukan rahasia, pemuda itu terkenal memiliki sayap paling indah dan kuat seantero sekolah. Sepasang sayap itu dibentangkan seutuhnya, memamerkan helaian bulu-bulu yang tertata rapi—satu dari dua hal yang mampu diurus Bokuto dengan benar selain tatanan rambutnya. Hampir separuh penghuni gimnasium datang mendekat, ikut mengagumi. Dan siapalah Akaashi kalau tidak ikut dalam kerumunan itu, walaupun dirinya menatap sepasang sayap besar itu setiap hari.

Berasal dari keluarga separuh burung hantu—Bokuto selalu membanggakannya—sepasang sayap itu disusun dengan rangka tulang-tulang yang kokok, melebar hingga tiga kali ukuran tubuh. Dibalut otot-otot dan bulu-bulu yang berjajar rapi. Ketika disingkap, setiap helaiannya berwana dasar abu-abu muda pada bagian dalam. Semakin ke ujung warnanya akan semakin tua. Yang menarik perhatian adalah semu warna emas dan kecoklatan yang menghiasi pucuk setiap helaian, memadu menjadi kombinasi warna yang indah dan mempesona. Harus Akaashi akui sayap Bokuto selalu menghipnotis, semakin memikat dengan terpaan cahaya mentari yang membuatnya nampak berkilau layaknya permata.

Dan terkutuklah mulutnya yang tak punya rem kala itu.

"Akan menyenangkan terbang dengan sayap seperti milikmu, Bokuto- _san_ ," katanya sambil membelai punggung sayap milik si abu-abu hitam.

Akaashi meneguk ludahnya dalam. Atap gedung sekolah yang biasa ia kunjungi entah kenapa terasa lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tentu saja karena ia tidak berdiri di atas atap melainkan pagar pembatas yang salah langkah bisa membawa dirinya terjun bebas. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar hebat. Raut wajah yang dijaga nampak selalu datar sudah luntur entah kemana digantikan ekspresi ketakutan dan keraguan. Semilir angin sore yang menerpa tubuh hanya memperburuk kondisinya. Untungnya saja kegiatan belajar mengajar dan ekstrakurikuler sudah selesai sedari tadi. Kalau ada yang melihat mereka sekarang sudah pasti Bokuto akan ia kuliti.

"Bokuto- _san_ , sebaiknya kita batalkan saja ya?" pinta Akaashi serius. Ditatapnya manik emas itu dalam-dalam.

Bokuto mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Dikepakkan sayapnya sekali untuk membantunya tetap melayang di hadapan _setter_ kesayangannya itu. Tangan Akaashi masih menggenggam erat pergelangan lengannya. "Kau itu bicara apa? Yang punya ide itu kan kau."

Akaashi tidak pernah ingat memberi sebuah ide, yang ada Bokuto sendiri yang memaksanya.

"Kita batalkan saja, oke? Sekarang bantu aku turun," pintanya.

"Akaashi kau itu lucu sekali. Terbang dari ketinggian ini tidak akan membuat kita mati," jawab Bokuto ringan, "Sayapmu itu bukan cuma pajangan, tahu."

Ya. Tidak akan membuat Bokuto mati, tapi Akaashi yang akan mati.

"Santai saja. Percayalah padaku." Iris hijau keabu-abuan itu ditatap serius. "Sekarang tenangkan dirimu."

Akaashi menutup matanya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam. Berulang kali. Setidaknya hingga tubuhnya tak gemetar lagi.

Satu anggukan mengisyaratkan Bokuto ia bisa ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Sekarang bentangkan sayapmu."

Sepasang sayap itu dibuka perlahan-lahan. Berbeda dengan milik Bokuto yang bagaikan kumpulan emas, milik Akaashi didominasi warna abu-abu tua sepertiga dari pangkal bulunya dengan ujung abu-abu muda nyaris putih. Tak semenarik milik Bokuto tapi sayap Akaashi punya daya tarik tersendiri. Kalau tidak mana mungkin tatapan iri dari makhluk sejenis mereka dilayangkan pada Akaashi setiap pagi.

"Kepakan sayapmu perlahan," kata Bokuto ketika ia melihat sayap Akaashi sudah terbentang sempurna. Ukurannya memang tak sebesar milik Bokuto tetapi ia rasa tetap memiliki kemampuan yang sama.

Alis itu saling bertautan. Si pemilik berkonsentrasi mengikuti arahan. Sepasang bagian tubuh berbulu itu mengepak kaku. Sekali. Dua kali. Perlahan. Menghempaskan udara yang berada di sekelilingnya. Cukup lama hingga Akaashi mulai terbiasa. Matanya kembali menatap sang senior, kali ini masih dibalas dengan senyum tanda kepuasan.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh itu ditarik maju melalui tautan tangan yang masih terhubung. Satu senti. Dua Senti. Kaki masih berbalut sepatu ruangan itu meninggalkan pijakan. Keduanya sama-sama berhenti ketika mereka benar-benar di udara.

"Oke. Kau siap?" Akaashi mengangguk pelan.

Tautan tangan dilepas hati-hati. Kepakan sayap itu menggema di antara mereka. Bokuto dengan sabar menunggu Akaashi menyamankan dirinya. Pemuda itu beberapa kali berputar mengitari si hitam dengan senyum di wajah. Terpengaruh, Akaashi turut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Perasaan ini, sudah lama sekali tak pernah lagi hinggap di hati kecilnya.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit.

Sayap itu berhenti mengepak. Gravitasi membelit tubuhnya menarik jatuh. Manik hijau keabuan-abuan membulat sempurna. Akaashi panik. Bokuto berekspresi sama. Dia akan jatuh. Benar-benar jatuh.

Sayap abu-abu tua dikepakkan cepat.

Nihil.

Tubuh Akaashi tak melawan gravitasi. Rasanya ia justru semakin cepat terjun bebas. Akaashi panik. Dia akan jatuh. Benar-benar jatuh.

Pemuda bermahkota sekelam malam itu bersumpah kalau setidaknya dia masih hidup—dan berakhir di rumah sakit—dia tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengan Bokuto. Kalau perlu selamanya. Kalau dia mati, Akaashi jamin Bokuto akan dihantui arwahnya seumur hidupnya. Kalau perlu sampai ke kehidupan berikutnya.

Akaashi memejamkan matanya erat.

Tinggal berapa meter lagi? Dua meter? Satu meter? Persetan. Ujung-ujungnya sama saja. Ia sudah siap tubuhnya dipeluk tanah lapang keras halaman sekolah dengan tulang belulang remuk dan organ yang mengucur. Persetan.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh sebuah benda untuk jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Seingatnya ilmu hitung-menghitung itu sudah dipelajari di kelas fisika saat ia masih kelas satu. Dengan berat sekitar 90 kg dan ketinggian tak kurang dari 20 m, Akaashi rasa ia paling lambat akan menghantam tanah kurang dari satu menit. Namun sudah lebih dari lima menit berlalu rasa sakit tak kunjung terasa. Semilir angin justru menerpa. Mata hijau keabu-abuan itu baru berani terbuka ketika mendengar tawa yang begitu familiar memekakan indera pendengaran.

Bukan tanah berdebu yang bertemu pandang, melainkan kotak-kotak atap bangunan. Bukan tanah keras yang menyambut melainkan hembusan udara yang mengusap wajah. Akaashi tidak sedang berada kurang dari satu meter di atas tanah, tetapi bermeter-meter lebih tinggi dari ketinggian saat ia jatuh. Sepasang lengan kekar baru tersadari melingkari pinggangnya.

Langit terasa lebih dekat. Kota Tokyo dengan hiruk pikuknya nampak kecil dari yang seharusnya. Kepala-kepala manusia seperti titik warna-warni yang bergerak tak beraturan. Pemandangan ini. Akaashi serasa bernostalgia. Sudah berapa lama? Tujuh tahun?

"Hahahahaha..."

Tawa tanpa henti itulah yang membangunkan dari alam pikir.

"Hahahaha... Akaashi, tidak kusangka rumor kau si sayap ayam itu benar. Hahaha..." canda Bokuto.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Akaashi Keiji, Si Sayap Ayam. Begitulah orang-orang menjulukinya. Di dunia yang dipenuhi manusia setengah hewan bertemu dengan yang setengah ayam bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Akaashi tak akan sakit hati kalau itu memang asal keturunannya. Namun bagi dirinya julukan itu adalah tamparan kenyataan. Dia Akaashi Keiji, manusia setengah burung hantu yang tidak bisa terbang.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Praduga dirinya trauma atau pernah mengalami kecelakan hanyalah praduga belaka. Karena kenyataannya keinginan mengarungi langit masih ada sejak ia mampu mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia tak pernah terbang melebihi batas, selalu terbang di kondisi yang aman.

Ia tak ingat kapan tubuhnya tak mampu lagi melawan gravitasi. Akaashi masih ingat sensasi ketika tujuh tahun lalu sayapnya masih dapat membawanya terbang melintasi langit kota. Sensasi angin yang menerpa wajah adalah favoritnya. Menyentuh gumpalan awan yang merendah adalah hobinya. Hingga akhirnya semakin usia bertambah semakin sepasang organ tubuh di punggung itu tak lagi mampu membawanya dekat dengan langit. Awalnya hanya 15 menit. Semakin lama semakin berkurang, 13 menit, 10 menit, 6 menit, hingga pada saat ini ia hanya mampu terbang selama tiga menit. Sayapnya hanya bisa membantunya melompati gedung-gedung dan atap rumah. Ya. Seperti sayap ayam.

Dokter dan psikiater yang disambangi orang tuanya tak pernah memberi jawaban yang memuaskan. Orang tuanya menduga ia trauma. Apapun alasannya kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa terbang adalah sama. Setiap usaha yang ia lakukan tak pernah berhasil. Akaashi sekali lagi dipaksa menerima kenyataan. Ia tak akan bisa terbang seperti jenisnya kebanyakan.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Bibir itu dikerucutkan. Mata itu menatap nyalang. Ekspresi tak suka tergurat sempurna. Tangan yang melingkar di pinggang dicubit tanpa menahan kekuatan.

"Aduh! Akaashi!"

Bokuto meringis sakit. Akaashi menyeringai senang.

"Kau sudah membuktikannya, kan? Sekarang turunkan aku?" ujarnya sebal.

"Siapa bilang?!"

Bokuto berbalik menyeringai. Sayap keemasannya dikepakkan kuat-kuat. Bokuto menambah kecepatan. Terbang ke depan kemudian menukik ke atas tanpa menurunkan kecepatan. Berat tambahan milik Akaashi sama sekali tak mempengaruhi. Ia baru berhenti ketika mereka berdua berada di atas awan. Iris hijau keabu-abuan itu mendelik marah.

"Bokuto- _san_? Apa yang kau lakukan? Yang tadi itu bahaya!" omelnya.

Si pemilik manik emas menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba dijatuhkan tubuhnya. Tubuh keduanya meluncur ke bawah ditelan gravitasi.

Bokuto menyeringai senang. Akaashi berteriak histeris.

"BOKUTO-SAN!"

* * *

 **.  
(0)**

 **.**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Pengalaman terbang super cepat bersama Bokuto Koutarou. Kau suka?"

Tatapan nyalang adalah jawabannya. Suka? Apanya? Jantungnya hampir meledak.

Cukup dengan itu Bokuto justru tertawa senang. Mereka berdua masih melayang. Akaashi masih berada dalam dekapan Bokuto. Bias jingga mentari sore berada di hadapan. Langit di sekitar berubah keemasan. Mahkota hitam itu menyamankan diri di atas dada bidang. Telapak tangan yang seharusnya lebih besar itu terasa mengecil. Akaashi mengusap lengan Bokuto penuh afeksi.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa terbang dengan sayap milikmu, Bokuto- _san_ ," ujarnya lirih.

"Lebih menyenangkan lagi bila bisa terbang dengan sayapmu sendiri, Akaashi."

Bibir itu tersenyum kecut. Seandainya saja bisa, Bokuto-san, pikirnya.

Akaashi realistis. Begini saja tidak apa-apa. Dengan Bokuto, setidaknya begini akan baik-baik saja.

" _Nee_ , Akaashi. Ibuku seorang dokter dan terapis spesialis sayap. Saat aku bilang kondisimu pada ibuku dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa. Bokuto- _san_."

 _Aku tidak ingin kecewa lagi, Bokuto-san._

"Tidak ada darimu yang membuatku kecewa. Bagaimana? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Baiklah. Tolong temani aku."

 _Apapun untukmu, Bokuto-san._

"..."

"Terima kasih."

Satu kecupan didaratkan pada bibir sewarna sakura milik Akaashi penuh cinta. "Apapun untukmu, Sayang."

Bias jingga keemasan perlahan berubah menggelap. Setitik cahaya sang surya menghilang berselimutkan langit. Tubuh dalam pelukan didekap erat. Dua pasang manik berbeda warna itu menikmati pemandangan yang sama. Menenggelamkan diri di bawah langit sore yang mulai menghitam.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note, Author's corner:**

Fic ketiga buat bokuaka week. Btw, ngomong-ngomong. Aku baru sadar kalau dari entri pertama sampai ketiga aku hobi banget gitu bikin Akaashi nelangsa. Dan kayaknya yang berikutnya pun bakalan sama. Tolong jangan bosen ya.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini. Kalau berkenan silakan tinggalkan kritik, saran, opini dan review. See you soon! ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

* * *

" _Normalnya, pertumbuhan sayap seseorang berbanding lurus dengan perkembangan fisik. Namun, dalam beberapa kasus langka pertumbuhannya menjadi lebih lambat dari seharusnya. Kebanyakan orang bahkan dokter umum sering salah kaprah. Singkatnya sayapmu tumbuh dengan normal tetapi dengan waktunya sendiri. Asalkan tidak mengalami luka serius ataupun cacat. Dengan treatment dan latihan yang tepat kau tetap bisa terbang, namun dengan durasi yang lebih pendek. Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan milikmu mungkin sekitar 15 sampai 20 menit setiap kali terbang."_


End file.
